My near prince
by NatRov
Summary: Ino wants to find her perfect prince. Any guy is not what she wants. But her prince may be nearer than she thought. R&R. I'm still not good with this page...please forgive me if there's any mistakes with the writing or the posting.
1. Chapter 1

At the flower shop, Ino was arranging some bouquets of lilies, thinking of Sakura (as strange as it was). She didn't know why she felt so angry about her. "She lost her life's love a few years ago, and so what? I never had one, despite Sai. But he was just a short-time crush. However, everyone says "oh, poor Sakura, everything she must went through, all that pain "FOR THEIR INFORMATION, I LOVED SASUKE TOO" she though" Anyway, I have already went through him. But, how I wish my prince can go trough that door someday...I KNOW! The first young man who enters to the shop must be my dreamed prince!" She waited for a couple of minutes, with her hopes going away with each one. Until a foot went in, he was, he WAS...Chouji!  
-CHOUJI? What are you doing here?- Ino asked confused...and disappointed. "Why with all the guys in the world he was the one who has to enter in such a moment!" her inner self was almost screaming "But, seeing the good side of it, at least it wasn't Naruto"  
-Oh, hi Ino, I was just passing by the shop and I happened to come in and say hello.  
-Ok  
-Ok...- the place got involved in silence, an uncomfortable one- I was thinking if you maybe wanna get out to dinner tonight-he blushed.  
-Is gonna be Shikamaru too? - Ino asked.  
-Uh? Y-Y-Yes, he's going to be there- he lowed his head.  
-Mm... Ok, I have nothing to do tonight, so. At front of the Ramen Shop at eight, understand? - the blond girl said without giving him the chance to speak.  
-Y-yes ma'am-he stepped out of the store while Ino noticed something." He looked sad, maybe something happened. I'll ask him at night"  
Hours moved fast with no novelty; that day she had sold one bouquet of roses to an old lady, a lilium to Sakura who was going to visit Lee at Hospital after his last mission, and three bouquets of "flowers that pollinate due to insects" to Shino, who said he needed them to do an experiment, that boy gives Ino chills.  
Her day of work finally ended, and Ino closed the door. It was five O'clock, she had enough time to walk a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino walked through the main street, still thinking about finding her prince. "Let's see, today entered to the shop two guys: Chouji and Shino. Chouji is my best friend and he will never think of me like that, so he is discarded. Shino is..." she had a chill "so that means no." She sighed "Why is so difficult to find a handsome, funny, and good-looking guy? Is it too much to ask?Ufff Well, there are also other guys on the village: there is Naruto, but he is in love with Sakura; he is also bothering, childish, inmature and a pervert. Sasuke was perfect, but now is a S-ranked criminal, so no. Kiba is too wild, although I like wild guys...but no. Neji is from Tenten(even when she denies it) and Lee is the same as Shino, but with BIG eyebrows; I don't know how will he conquer girls with them..."a mental picture appeared on her mind. Another chill "Shikamaru is my best friend, and now there's no more guys on the village. Unless we count an older man, but who, Kakashi? No way that's gonna happen. Anyway he would look better with Sakura" Giggles "There are also Suna boys, like Kankuro or Gaara. But Kankuro is too ugly and uses violet make-up; and for a guy, that's not ok. And Gaara is...well, he is not that bad-looking, but he isn't funny. He doesn't even smile! And like Kakashi, he looks better with Sakura. Why everyone looks better with Sakura than with me? It's just unfear, I'm as beautiful and nice as Sakura. Only because she is Tsunade's apprentice, a better medic ninja and a powerfull and strong kunoichi doesn't mean she is the ruler of the world, Right?...Right?"She just kept walking in silence, until she reached her house at 7 pm. She had an hour to prepare for the out-going; she bathed and put a jean and a violet sleeveless shirt on, also a bit of make-up(even if she is going out with her friends doesn't mean she has to be ugly). She picked up some money and went to the agreeded place. There were already her friends. Chouji was wearing a jean and a white T-Shirt, and Shikamaru...well, his normal clothes and his lazyness. They went to the BBQ place that Chouji likes, and where the late Asuma used to take them. They talked all night and remembered the old times.  
-Hey, do you remember when we first came here? I think it was after our first mission as genins. Chouji ate that much, that Asuma-sensei had to empty his wallet to pay it all- Shikamaru said as they burnt out laughing - That were good times.  
-Yeah -Ino sighed. Suddenly, she remembered her search of that afternoon, and the sadness in Chouji's face at the flower shop- Chouji, What happened to you today? When you were at the flower shop you looked sad...  
- Eh?- that question surprised Chouji- Oh...that, yeah. No, it was n-nothing- he answered.  
-Are you sure?- Ino insisted.

Chouji's flashback

Chouji walked to Shikamaru's house after he told Ino about going out that night. He didn't expected for her to ask for their friend, and he should have told her that he wouldn't come. Although in that way she would though of the dinner as a date, and it WAS a date, but he didn't want her to know. And now that she thinks that Shikamaru is going, he didn't have another choice. He stood in front of the Nara's recidence, and a couple of seconds later, Shikamaru's mom opened the door:  
- Hello Yoshino, is Shikamaru at home?  
-Oh good morning Chouji. Yes he is in his room, come in.  
For Chouji, Yoshino was a very nice person, and enjoy their talks when he went there to dinner. He entered to Shikamaru's room and saw him sitting in his bed as always, looking at the white roof.  
-Hi Shikamaru!  
-Oh, Chouji. What are you doing here?  
-I need your help...- then he explained what has happened and which his plan with Ino was. Shikamaru just listened, that's what Chouji liked about his friend, he could tell everything to him and he would help in every way he could. Also he has some experience with girls, he is dating that Suna girl called Temari; and I'm the only one who knows about it. So, they reached an agreedment and Chouji left to his house.

End flashback

-Yes, I'm sure - Chouji answered again, rubbing his in stayed silence for a couple of minutes, until Shikamaru interrupted it.  
-It's 10 pm. My mom told me to be early at home so I can help her with some work at the house...how troublesome. Well, then I'm leaving.  
-Ok, bye- Ino said.  
-I'll see you tomorrow- Shikamaru said while leaving the table and heading to the exit. Chouji and Ino stared at him until he went through the stay in silence again, but this time noone broke it. When they finished eating he asked her if she wanted him to take her to her home, and she agreeded. Outside was dark and many stars were spread on the sky; there was no wind and the night was warm. They reached Ino's house and said goodbye. Chouji headed back to his own house blaming himself for not doing anything when he got the opportunity: "It was the perfect night, the perfect moment, and you idiot stayed there doing nothing but staring at her enter to a place where you can't reach her!IDIOT!" he screamed into his head "Also there is Shikamaru who went early home just to let us alone, and I wasted time blushing and eating! I'm so useless!" He stood in front of his house, looking at a dark shadow on the roof.  
- Shikamaru!  
-Hey Chouji...and, what happened?  
-I couldn?t do it- He lowered his head. Shikamaru landed in front of Chouji- I'm an idiot. I had the perfect place, the perfect weather... and the perfect girl, and I missed the chance.  
-You are going to have another chance...  
-No!- he shouted while tears started falling- There's no other chance! I'm not even capable to talk to her!- That sentence shoked Shikamaru, but he stayed calm anyway.  
-What are you afraid of? Rejection? Loosing a friend? I think that's ok to fear, but what if she feels the same?- Shikamaru's voice got serious.  
-I d-don't know- He answered in a low voice.  
-And if she is just waiting for you to ask her?  
-I-I don't know- He sighed  
-And now you are just gonna stand there without doing anything?What are you going to do tomorrow, you will only say "good morning" and run away because you are nervous?  
-I DON'T KNOW!- Chouji exclamed almost crying. Shikamaru shut up and stared at his friend. They remane in silence until Chouji calmed down a bit. The Nara boy sighed.  
-Inoichi is on a mission, and her mother went out with friends- The red haired person looked at his friend with a confused face still covered in tears. Shikamaru turned around giving his back to Chouji, and while getting away he said- She is still reachable -Shikamaru dissapeared into the darkness. Chouji stayed shoked. The silence took over the place again, but was instantly replaced by fast steps and huffs. He started running towards the Yamanaka's house, where his destiny was going to be marked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chouji was tired, all the emotions of that night, and now came the worst part. Ino's reactions were unpredictable, and he didn't want rejection. As Shikamaru said, he was afraid of loosing his friend and teammate, and of being turned down. But he knew she wasn't going to hurt him, in the worst way; Ino wasn't that bad, at least not with her friends. All those thoughs crossed his mind while running, and it gave him more confidence. Chouji didn't noticed the passage of time, and suddenly was in front of the Yamanaka's recidence. He approached to the door, despite of his fear and nerves, and knocked on the door. Couple of minutes later, the blond girl opened the door, wearing a violet pijama and her hair down. He blushed.  
-*yawn*Did something happened, Chouji?- She said while rubbing her eye.  
-I need to talk to you.  
-It's late, can we talk tomorrow?  
-No- he said with a serious voice, which made Ino surprised- May I come in?  
-Eh? Oh, yes, come in.  
They entered to the house and sat on a large armchair. The girl looked at his friend like he at her.  
-And...what do you wanna talk about?  
-*sigh*I never wanted Shikamaru to come to dinner with us- he looked at the floor.  
- And..why did you tell me that he was coming? I wouldn't mind going out just with you.  
-But why did ask for him?  
-Just to ask, maybe you wanted to go out with both of us! I didn't know.  
- I-I'm sorry.  
-You're forgiven- She smiled at him, and he blushed- Anyway, now that we are here... we can talk. My mother isn't coming back until 4 or 5 in the morning. And my dad is on a A-ranked mission; so, he has gone for a long term. What do you want to talk about? Missions, memorys, Shikamaru and the Suna girl...  
-Wait, how do you know about it? I'm the only one who knows!  
-Come on, it was very obvious. He's always taking the missions to Suna.  
-Oh...However, I didn't want to talk about this tonight.  
-No? Well, it's ok for me. Take a theme(ME:that's how you say it?).  
-Us- Ino stayed in silence, shoked.  
-Do you mean us as friends, or us as...?  
-The second one.  
-Chouji, I don't think this is ok. We are friends...-"Oh God, why is this happening to me?"She though.  
-I know, but I can't stand it anymore. The intrigue is killing me.  
-What intrigue? We are just friends and nothing more, Chouji!  
-There's no chance for me? Not a single chance?  
-I don't know...it's not that I don't like you, but...  
-But?  
-But we are friends, and I know for experience that friends split up after a relationship.  
-We can change that, we won't split up, I promese-Chouji take her hands in his, and looked at her in the eyes. Ino though with a blank stare "We are friends, I can't think of him as my boyfriend. But why then I feel like this, so nervous? Have I been falling in love with him without noticing?"-Will you give me a chance, Ino?- "His eyes are so beautiful" Her mind kept saying corny things "Just kiss him, and everything is gonna be alright". Chouji put Ino's hands down, he looked sad, and she knows what that meant.- I understand*sigh* I better be going before my parents start worrying.- He stood up, but Ino grabed his hand and pulled him down. She still had the blank stare.  
-I-Ino?- He sat down. Suddenly the blond girl punced over him and kissed his lips. It wasn't the best kiss she had, but it wasn't bad. Chouji blushed, but grabed her back and pulled her close. The kiss lasted like 5 seconds, and Ino finished it, leaning again his chest.  
-Wow- Chouji exclaimed- That was...  
-great- Ino huffed- I think we can work it out- said while sitting again.  
-Really?  
-Yeah, but we must promese that if this doesn't work, we will remain friends- she extended her hand and smiled at him. He looked a bit confused, but grabed her hand and pulled her closer to him.  
-Promese-he whisper in her ear. Then he kissed her more passionaly than before, something that Ino noticed. She though "Maybe my prince was nearer than I though"


End file.
